jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dinosaurus1/Let's discuss Claire Dearing's expanded novel for May 2018; Will it be canon?
Introduction So, I heard that Claire Dearing will be getting her own prequel novel, where it explains how she ended up in Jurassic World and how she became the way she is (before she regrets it all in the incident of 2015). Here's the announcement of the novel, from Jurassic Outpost. http://jurassicoutpost.com/jurassic-world-get-expanded-universe-upcoming-prequel-novel/ Random House Books will be making the novel, and they made it look pretty cool. However, ever since it was announced, I have had this little question in mind that would make me doubt its canonicity... ''Will Claire Dearing's novel be canon? This is a question I had in mind for quite a while. I have wanted to express it for some time now, and finally, I do. Will Claire's novel be canon and actually blend into the same canon as the film series? Or will it stand out and flop? Let's look at the past. The History Jurassic Park: Survivors, Jurassic Park: Trespassers, and Jurassic Park: The Game all have contradictories to the movie series, with Jurassic Park: The Game being the least contradictory and JP:S being the most contradictory (I personally believe JP:TG to be canon in a few conditions, though.). This history shows that the Jurassic Park Franchise isn't very good at expanding its universe, unlike Star Wars. Thus, it makes me think that Claire Dearing's untitled novel will be no different from these merchandises. The Company behind Jurassic Park: Universal The company behind Jurassic Park, Universal, has made the great movies and awesome cinematic successes out of Jurassic Park. However, as great as they may seem, they... well, outside of the movies, Universal isn't too great at the JP Franchise. Examples: :1. The JW Toyline. :2. JW App Games (take Jurassic World: The Game, for example). :3. AND 'ESPECIALLY... expanding the Jurassic Park universe. Connected with History of failed attempts of JP Expanding. Take Jurassic Park: Survivors, for example. At first, it seems to stick with JP3 canon. But as it progresses, it turns non-canon, as it begins to contradict the JP3 storyline. It seems that Jurassic Park's filmmakers are... lazy. Unwilling. Only interested in dinosaurs and their awesomeness. I dunno about their behavior... The Advertisement of the Novel So they said that the prequel novel will be in the form of a Young Adult novel, from ages 12-20, by Random House books. As of this date, 1/11/2018, the current title is "Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Hardcover Young Adult Novel. (I'd prefer the book name to be "Claire Dearing: An Overview of the Timeline of Jurassic World".) The synopsis is this; "Discover the beginnings of one of Jurassic World‘s most beloved characters–Claire Dearing–in this original action-packed young adult novel. During the events of Jurassic World, Claire Dearing faced the savage fury of dinosaurs unleashed . . . but it wasn’t the first time. In this entirely new coming-of-age story, Claire lands an elite internship working for Simon Masrani and soon discovers his plans to build an all-new theme park–Jurassic World! Along the way, Claire establishes valuable relationships with both her peers and the prehistoric creatures she studies, but when the situation turns dangerous, she begins to see the dinosaurs in a different light. Fans of Jurassic World will delight in filling in the gaps of Claire’s past, all while gaining insights into the experiences that transformed her into the strong woman we know today. May 08, 2018 | 304 Pages | Young Adult" Lovely, huh? Well, there are some... advertising problems with this. "In this entirely new coming-of-age story" "''Soon discovers his plans to build an all-new theme park-''...(wait for it...)...Jurassic World!" (Anybody notice the exclamation point..?) "''Establishes valuable relationships with both her peers and the prehistoric creatures she studies, but when the situation turns dangerous, she begins to see dinosaurs in a ''different light''.''" "''Fans of Jurassic World will ''delight'' in filling in the gaps of Claire's past, all while ''gaining insights'' into the experiences'' This synopsis contained so many exciting quotes, but to me, it seems like they are just fancy promises and claims of their book being canon... I'm not sure. This is kind of a smart advertising method to make people interested in the book, thus creating this vision of hype for the book. Again, fueling my suspicion that this will be non-canon, alongside this little comment that is no different from mine. "''Yeah… Canon… ''Like the Halo novels.'' I’ll take this book’s story with a grain of salt thanks." Official Announcement So, as it seems after a long time, light has shone on the novel through these two discussion posts by the user Teen Titans Forever. http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/d/p/3133623658086652715 (Here's the *not final* cover) http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/d/p/3133623658086652716 (Here is what appears to be the plot of the novel) The plot said that the novel takes place in 2004, ''11 years before Jurassic World. That seems reasonable, but... does it reveal... anything? Yes, this year is one of the many stages of Jurassic World's development, but is 2004 the official year Jurassic World '''began construction? Planned? Or is it after the commonly believed 2000, to which most people believe? We'll have to see. What do you think? Category:Blog posts